Edge of Expendable 4: Blood Will Save the Day
by FictionWriter91
Summary: Rita and Lee face their worst nightmare when Eli is kidnapped. When Dr. Carter shows up with a vial of Alpha's blood, Lee takes it this time, and he starts reliving the same day over again, leaving Rita to trust he's telling her everything when he resets. With Barney and the gang, they search for Eli, and they discover a terrifying plot that is linked to Eli's disappearance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all. This is my fourth and final story of this series. I realize it is not a popular series, so I am just going to post all the chapters and have it complete all at once. I'm disappointed that it didn't really interest anyone, but I still enjoyed writing it. Anyway, here it is. If you feel like leaving a review, I would greatly appreciate it. **

* * *

Lee Christmas tapped his fingers on the wheel of his truck while he looked around out the window. It was a grey, rainy day, and the dampness chilled him a little on top of the already brisk weather they'd been experiencing that spring. He heard the bell go off inside, and he turned to see children start coming outside from the school. He spotted his 9 year old son, Eli, talking animatedly with his best friend, Katie. Lee smiled. If he didn't know any better, he'd say his son had a small crush on her. He watched them wave at each other before his son came towards where he was parked.

"Hi, Dad," he said, climbing in. Lee smiled at him.

"Hey, sport. How was your day?"

"It was okay," he answered, buckling up. Lee started the truck and pulled out onto the road.

"What exciting thing did you learn today?" he asked after a moment.

"I learned about weather," Eli replied. "It was cool. We made it rain."

"Really," Lee said. His windshield wipers squeaked a little. He stifled his laugh. All they had to do was go outside to get some rain.

"How was your day?" Eli asked.

"Same ol' same ol'," Lee answered. "Fixed some cars. Talked to some people. Had lunch with your Mom." Something he was still avidly thinking about, but he didn't let on.

"Did Uncle Barney call?" Eli asked, excited. Lee chuckled. Eli loved the Expendable team. Toll was his ultimate favorite, but Barney was a close second. He was supposedly coming to visit, and Eli was asking every day when he was coming.

"Not yet. I promise to let you know when he does," Lee said.

"Okay."

Lee thought about his old team as he drove. They were getting older, but they still did the odd mission. Barney had mentioned possible retirement soon, though. True to Barney's prediction, Lee had gone back to work with them seven years ago, but he had stopped doing missions again when Eli turned six. He had almost died in a particularly brutal fashion, and it had made him realize that he wanted to be able to teach his son stuff when he got older instead of simply being a memory or a story that was told. It had put his wife, Rita Vrataski, at ease when he hung up his knives and said he was done for good this time.

"Katie invited me to her family cottage this weekend," Eli said, bouncing in his seat. "She said you and Mom could come too."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea! It'll be fun. Pleeeeaaaase?"

"I'll ask your mother."

"I hope she says yes," Eli said, crossing his fingers. Lee chewed on his cheek. Katie's father was some big shot lawyer who drove him nuts, but he didn't have the heart to tell Eli that. He had no idea what Katie's mother did, but they had a lot of money, so he figured she was someone important. The idea of spending a weekend with them just seemed unfair, but he wanted his son to be happy. They pulled into their driveway, and as soon as he parked, Eli was out the door and tearing up the steps to the house, calling for Rita. Lee got out and followed slowly.

"Hey, you," Rita said, embracing Eli as he hugged her waist tightly. "Good day?"

"It was awesome."

"Good."

"My day was pretty epic too," Lee said, winking at her from behind Eli. She blushed. Their "lunch" had been pretty wild. He was remembering it quite vividly, and he knew she knew it.

"Barney called," Rita said, clearing her throat.

"He did?!" Eli shouted, jumping up and down now. "Is he coming? Is he coming?!"

"He'll be here Sunday night."

"Yaaaayyy!"

"Why don't you go wash up and do some homework?" Rita suggested. Eli obeyed without hesitation. Lee went over to her and circled her waist with his arms from behind, burying his face into her neck.

"I'm amazed you're even standing," she teased.

"It's an effort, but it was worth it," he responded, kissing her neck softly. "Eli forgot to mention our invitation for this weekend."

"For what?"

"The Millers want us to attend their cottage."

"It's not even warm out yet," Rita said, frowning. "The lake would be freezing."

"I didn't have the heart to say no," Lee replied.

"Hmm. All right. I know how much he likes Katie."

"If they stay friends, we might be looking at his future in laws," Lee teased.

"Oy," Rita sighed. Lee laughed as he pulled a beer out of the fridge. It was one weekend. It wouldn't kill them.

...

"You go through with this deal or else," the man threatened. The woman scoffed.

"Or else what?"

"You'll be very sorry."

"Oh, please. Threats? That shit doesn't make me bow down to your commands."

"Be careful, Theresa," the man warned. "You might regret this."

"Get out of my office," Theresa said angrily, banging her fist on her desk. He obliged but not without a final glance back at her. It made her feel a little bit chilled.

**At the Cottage **

Lee surveyed the place as they got out. Eli was already running towards Katie, who was waiting for them. Rita pulled out their duffel bag and Eli's back pack. Lee took them both from her and slung the backpack over his shoulder.

"Whatever happens, we stick together," Rita said, squeezing his shoulder.

"Just don't leave me alone with him for too long," Lee warned. "I can only take so much stupid in one sitting."

Rita snorted with laughter and walked ahead of him to greet Katie's mother and father. Lee groaned inwardly. It looked like he would be going golfing. He wished he had one of his knives on him. He'd stab himself with it.

...

Rita watched Katie and Eli playing on the lawn down by the lake. She was nervous of Eli falling in. The water would cause hypothermia in no time. It was still technically early spring after all. The snow had maybe been gone a week.

"So, what do you do again?" Katie's mother asked. Theresa Miller. England's Secretary of State for Defense, which she was very quick to share with them. Rita surveyed this woman carefully. She was dressed to the nines and drinking the most expensive alcohol Rita had ever seen. She felt very under dressed and a little frumpy, not that she looked terrible. Lee had always admired her ability to stay muscular and slim all these years.

"I used to teach history," Rita said. "But they asked me to help train soldiers for the army a few years back, so I do that now."

"Oh," Theresa said. "That's...nice."

"Your husband is a lawyer?" Rita asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. Tom is very good at what he does."

"Is he prosecution or defense?"

"Defense of course."

"Of course," Rita smiled, chugging back her wine. She wanted to choke on it and die. She hoped Eli was having a good time at least. Lee had given her a very forlorn look as Tom took him to play golf. Apparently indoor golf was a thing. Rita wanted to laugh because Tom was decked out in his golf outfit while Lee was in khaki pants and a white long sleeve shirt, his ball cap low over his eyes. She knew how much he hated golf. She reminded herself to reward him later for going.

"Eli is so sweet," Theresa said. "You did well with him."

"We did," Rita bobbed her head. She wanted to hit this woman. Of course she did well with Eli. He was her son!

"No siblings for him then?"

"We were happy with just the one," Rita replied. Truth be told, they had been unsuccessful having another baby, but they agreed after trying for a while that it was okay to just have Eli. They could always adopt if they wanted to.

"Oh, you're back," Theresa said, seeing Tom and Lee return barely an hour after they'd left.

"My client called. There's a bit of a crisis going on. I have to deal with it," Tom explained, heading for his office. Lee joined Rita on the couch, and she leaned into him. Theresa looked at them for a second too long before turning to Tom.

"Must you? We have company."

"It's okay," Rita assured them. "We understand crisis."

"I won't be long," Tom promised. Then he was gone. Theresa sighed heavily.

"Well, that'll be the last you see of him all weekend," she said. "More wine?" She got up and went to find another bottle.

"I have never fantasized about wrapping a putter around someone's neck so much before," Lee murmured into Rita's ear. She giggled. He kissed her neck suggestively.

"Lee," she hissed, twisting. "Not here."

"Oh come on. She's not watching."

"No," she said firmly, pushing him back as he smirked.

"Here we go," Theresa said, returning. "So, how long have you two been married?"

"Just over 11 years," Rita answered.

"How did you meet?"

"I showed up on her team during the War. It was annoyance at first sight," Lee replied, nudging Rita teasingly.

"I didn't like getting new members at such a crucial time in the War," Rita argued.

"Oh, so you fought together," Theresa said, looking back and forth between them. Lee squeezed Rita's hand then.

"We did," Rita nodded.

"I guess I should thank you both for stopping the Mimics from taking over."

"Ah, don't mention it," Lee shrugged. "It was a long time ago."

Theresa didn't answer. By this time, Katie and Eli were back.

"Can we go for a hike?" Eli asked eagerly.

"Sure," Rita agreed. Anything to not talk to Theresa one on one for a bit.

...

"Careful," Rita called as Eli and Katie raced each other back to the cottage dock. It was a very long dock, and they were heading for the very end. Theresa was on her phone frowning while Rita and Lee held hands and walked side by side. Tom was, of course, in his office working.

"Everything all right?" Lee asked Theresa, seeing her face.

"Of course," she replied. She looked around nervously then, and Lee felt his internal alarm going off.

"Hey, Eli," Lee said. "Why don't you guys come on inside?"

"That's a great idea," Theresa agreed quickly. Too quickly. Even Rita caught it this time. She looked at Lee, who flicked his eyes back at Theresa, who looked very anxious. Lee went to yell again when the boat appeared from nowhere. Rita gripped Lee's arm.

"ELI!" Lee roared when he saw the men holding guns. Theresa started screaming. The kids saw too late. The boat was already at the dock, halfway from the shore. Lee and Rita both started running down to the dock while Theresa stood frozen, still screaming. Tom appeared on the deck.

"What's going on?!" he shouted. Then he saw what was happening. He yanked out his phone to call the police.

Lee felt his blood surging through his body, roaring in his ears. It seemed he would never get there in time. Two men hopped out, and one grabbed Katie, who started kicking and screaming. Eli tried to help, and he was nabbed too.

"STOP!" Lee shouted.

"ELIIII!" Rita screamed. The boat started to pull away, and the men on board started firing at them. Lee ducked the bullets. He was frantic to reach them, to jump on board and pummel the shit out of them. All he could see was his son struggling and shouting, afraid. More shots went off, and he heard Theresa scream Rita's name bloody murder. Lee threw his head back in time to see his wife clutching her stomach and tumbling off the dock and into the lake. His brain was torn. He knew she would freeze in seconds, but he wanted to stop them from taking their son.

"DAD! MOM!" Eli was bawling, his arms outstretched. Lee stopped at the end of the dock, knowing he couldn't get to his son. He memorized everything he could about the boat and the kidnappers before he turned and pounded down to where Rita had fallen in and leaped in after her. The water was dark, but he eventually found her. He could feel his body tightening up from the cold, his brain growing foggy. He surfaced, gasping. By then, Tom was there, and he helped pull Rita out and then Lee, who was shaking hard from the cold he could barely stand.

"Come on," Tom urged. "Inside, hurry. I've called the police already. Come on before you get hypothermia."

Lee carried Rita in his arms, adrenaline kicking in. Theresa was crying and screaming still. Lee felt tunnel vision, and he burst into the cottage, kicking the door practically off it's hinges. He'd had enough training in his lifetime to know what to do. Rita was conscious, but he knew she was freezing cold. She was also bleeding from her bullet wound, which luckily didn't appear to be life threatening. Lee set her down on the floor and started yanking her cold clothes off.

"Lee," she tried.

"It's all right," he said. "Don't talk. Save your energy." He whipped his wet clothes off as well and grabbed the blanket off the bed, wrapping Rita in it tightly. He went into the guest bath and toweled himself dry quickly. He came back and dried off Rita as well before putting track pants and a hoodie on her, picking her up off the floor and burying her under more blankets. He pressed a towel to her wound under her hoodie and tried not to watch as they both turned red. The image of his son reaching for him trapped in his mind as well. Everything felt like a nightmare, but he wasn't waking up from it. After a few moments, Rita wasn't convulsing from the cold as bad, but she was crying. Lee put on dry clothes and two sweatshirts, trying to warm up himself.

"Here," Tom said, coming in with a heater. "Use this. Or better yet, come to the fireplace. It'll warm you up faster than ever."

"I'm gonna need gauze," Lee said. "I have to fix Rita up."

"From what?"

"She got shot."

"Oh my God."

"Rita, luv," Lee said, going to her side. "I have to look at your wound. I know you're cold."

"It really hurts," she whispered.

"I know. I'll fix it up. I need you to bear with me, all right?"

"Lee," she whispered as he pulled the blankets back. There was blood everywhere. He removed the towel as gently as he could so he could survey the damage.

"The police are here," Tom said as he came back with gauze. "So are the medics. She needs to be looked at."

"Is it bad?" Rita asked.

"Bad enough," Lee answered. He was seething inside. How dare those monsters come here and steal his son and shoot his wife?!

"In here," Tom called to someone out in the living room. A medic appeared in the doorway a moment later.

"Hi, Rita," he said. "I'm gonna take you to the hospital okay? They'll fix you up in no time."

"Eli," Rita managed to say.

"The police are on it," Tom answered before Lee could. "They'll find him and Katie."

"Do you know who those men were?" Lee demanded. Tom shook his head.

"I don't."

"Why would they take the kids?"

Tom looked at him for a moment before looking out where Theresa was sitting and crying.

"You'll have to ask my wife," he answered. Lee felt like everything was in slow motion as Rita was loaded up into the ambulance. He got in with her, the police promising to get their statements at the hospital soon. Lee held Rita's hand the whole way, conveying to her that everything would be all right. And they would be if he had anything to say about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am going to activate the trigger warning here for the rest of the story, so you've been warned. **

* * *

"What?" Barney asked, shocked. Lee was on the phone with him while he was waiting for the doctor to finish stitching up Rita.

"I don't know what to do," Lee said, rubbing his head hard. "From the looks of it, it's got something to do with Katie's mother, but I haven't been able to ask her questions."

"I'll be there very soon," Barney said. "Want me to call in the guys?"

"Put them on standby. Until I know what's going on, there's no sense in everyone hanging out here in limbo."

"All right. See you in a bit."

Lee hung up and started to pace. Eli's screams were playing over and over in his head. He couldn't take it anymore. The police had come and gotten his statement. They would get Rita's later. He still felt really cold from his unexpected swim.

"Mr. Hendricks?"

Lee swiveled to see the doctor standing there looking at him. It still felt weird to use his real last name, but he didn't want Eli to get picked on for having "Christmas" as his last name.

"Is she all right?" he asked, feeling worried.

"She's fine, just resting. How are you? She mentioned you were in the water too."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Hypothermia can take thirty minutes to kick in sometimes."

"We got out fast enough and dried off in a hurry. I'm a little cold, but I feel fine," Lee told him.

"Well, your speech is good, so that's a good sign. If you were slurring, I'd be concerned," the doctor smiled grimly.

"What about Rita?"

"She's all right. They got her warmed up nice now. You can go see her," he said, gesturing. "She should be all right to leave here in an hour or so. It was a clean shot, so no surgery required, just stitches."

"Thanks, Doc," Lee said, moving past him. He found Rita sitting up and twisting her fingers.

"Lee," she said as soon as she saw him. He went over to her and hugged her tightly.

"You all right?"

"Oh my God," she cried. "Eli."

"I know, I know."

"What are we going to do?!"

"Barney's coming," Lee said quietly. "We'll figure it out."

"What if they hurt him?" she whimpered. "Or kill him?"

"I don't think it's him they really want," Lee said, smoothing her hair. "I think he just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"So it's Katie they wanted?"

"Tom seems to think it's got something to do with Theresa. I'll contact her in a bit and ask her some questions."

"She'll just lie," Rita said, grabbing his hands with hers. "We'll never see him again."

"Stop that," Lee warned, giving her a small shake. "Of course we will."

"Excuse me," a woman's voice said. They both turned to see a female officer standing there. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need Mrs. Hendricks's statement now."

"Okay," Rita nodded.

"I'll call Tom," Lee said, giving her a quick kiss before leaving. He pulled out his phone and punched in Tom's number angrily.

"Hello?"

"Tom, it's Lee. What's going on?"

Tom sighed loudly.

"Hang on," he said. Lee heard him leave and go to another room, a door shutting in the background. "Theresa won't give details. She won't say anything. I have no idea what's happening. I'm scared, Lee."

"I hear you."

"Why would they take Katie? And Eli? I don't understand."

"Obviously they're going to use Katie to get your wife to do whatever it is they want her to do," Lee said logically. "Eli just happened to be with her. Maybe they thought they were siblings."

"What are we gonna do?"

"I've got a plan, Tom. Just try to get more from your wife."

"Okay."

"Talk soon," Lee said, hanging up. He pressed his fist into his forehead, trying to breathe. The statistics for children being killed within three hours of abduction were pretty high. He just hoped that this was not the case for him.

...

Theresa was enraged inside. So Antonio thought he could use her daughter to force her to make the deal. What a low blow that was. The police had finally stopped grilling her, but she knew Tom would be at her next. She had done well to keep this all under wraps for now, but she knew once the digging started, it wouldn't end until someone was revealed.

"What are you not telling me?" Tom asked on cue once she was alone. She shifted.

"Nothing, Tom."

"Theresa, don't lie to me. Why was our daughter kidnapped?"

"For our money? I don't know, Tom. The police said they'll most likely contact us with their demands shortly."

"I don't believe you for a second," Tom said, staring at her. He knew she was lying. She knew why Katie was taken. And Eli...oh God. Tom knew Lee would probably kill him if is son died because of something Theresa knew about.

"I need a drink," Theresa said, getting up and going to their bar. Her hands were shaking. She knew Katie would be terrified. She downed a shot, feeling it burn down her throat. She would not negotiate. She refused to be blackmailed. She waited for them to call because she knew they would. She thought of her burner cell in her room. They'd probably call that first. She just needed to get to it without someone seeing her.

...

Rita was released a while later, and Lee rolled her to the exit in her wheel chair. Then he realized his truck was back at the cottage.

"Need a lift?" Barney asked, coming into view. Lee felt relief upon seeing his friend. They helped Rita into Barney's rental car, and they headed back to the cottage.

"So, what happened?" Barney questioned. Lee filled him in quickly. It was painful to talk about.

"The police say we'll probably be contacted with demands soon," Rita explained. "But what worries me is, what if they just kill Eli because it's Katie they really wanted?"

"I don't think they'd want to do that," Barney reasoned. At least, he hoped not. "They also just might let him go if they don't need him."

"Nobody's that nice," Lee said. They arrived back in no time, and Tom met them at the door.

"Who are you?" he asked Barney.

"He's a close friend of ours. He can help," Lee said.

"By all means," Tom nodded. "We can use all the help we can get."

The three of them followed Tom to the living room where police were setting up the phone tapping system and Theresa was sitting rigidly on the couch. Rita was furious at her, so she refused to even look at her.

"We should set this up at your place as well," an officer said to Lee. "In case they call you."

"I don't even know if they know who Eli is," Lee replied. The officer pursed her lips.

"It would still be a good idea," she insisted.

"All right. We'll pack up our stuff and get out of here," Lee nodded. Barney stood with his arms crossed, observing.

"Excuse me," Theresa said getting up and going to the bathroom. Barney couldn't help but overhear the sound of something vibrating in her pocket, so he waited a moment before following and hovering outside the bathroom door. It was hard to hear, but he could still hear something.

"You've no right," she was hissing. "I told you, you can't blackmail me, not even with my own child. I don't care what you do to the boy. If you touch my Katie, I will kill you." Barney stepped back just before she yanked the bathroom door open. He watched this awful woman go back to her couch and act sad. He felt sick inside. She would let anything happen to Eli simply because she didn't care. He went to join Lee at the door.

"Sorry about all this," Tom was saying to them. "I really am. I...I wish I could go back in time and redo it." Barney saw Rita give Lee a look, and he shook his head ever so slightly. Barney wondered what that was about.

"We'll find them," Lee promised, and he meant it. They went to their truck, and Barney got into his car. He reminded himself to ask Lee what the look was about from Rita and to tell him what he'd heard Theresa say.

...

Once the police were finished tapping into their phone lines and left for something to eat, Rita lit into Lee. She didn't even care that Barney was sitting there. He had told them what he'd overheard, and both of them were extremely on edge and angry.

"We could call him," Rita urged. "Tell him what's happened. He can go back..."

"No," Lee shook his head vehemently. "We are not getting him involved. And besides, we still wouldn't remember it happened."

"He'd call us and warn us," Rita went on. "Please, Lee."

"It's not a good idea," Lee said firmly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Barney asked. Both of them looked at him. Lee then realized that Barney had no clue because after the first time he'd told his team about Rita's ability to reset the day, William Cage had reset everything, making it so that Barney was back to having no idea about the ability.

"All right," Lee said. "This is going to sound very strange, but everything is true."

"Just tell me," Barney said impatiently. Lee looked to Rita.

"During the War, I gained the power from the alien race to reset the day 24 hours back and live the same events over and over again," she started. "I lost the ability through a blood transfusion. Cage...he got the ability months later, and I guess when the Omega...that's the alien leader...died, he absorbed the Omega's blood and can still reset 24 hours back if he dies."

"And you want him to reset so you can save Eli," Barney nodded. It sounded mind boggling, but aliens were aliens he guessed, and if such a power existed, then it did. He knew Lee and Rita wouldn't make this up.

"Yes," Rita nodded.

"It doesn't change Katie's abduction, though," Lee argued.

"It could."

"No. They wouldn't believe us, and we'd get locked up in a crazy house," Lee said.

"So you'd rather Eli die?" Rita asked, crying.

"No! I'm saying if there was no ability to reset, then we'd figure it out the normal way," Lee insisted.

"The boys want to help," Barney added. "We've done cases like this before."

"We have," Lee nodded. "I remember the boat, Rita. All I gotta do is go to the marina and ask questions. One thing will lead to the other."

Rita gritted her teeth but didn't argue. She still thought Cage could help them, but then she remembered she had no way of getting a hold of him. He hadn't exactly left a forwarding address. She felt very hopeless then. Lee pulled her into a tight hug.

"I will find our son," he promised. "I swear."

"Hey, Toll," Barney said into his phone. "Yea, we're gonna need you guys. What? All right then." He hung up and within minutes, there was pounding on the door.

"What...?" Lee asked.

"Apparently they didn't want to be on standby," Barney said, going to open it and revealing Toll, Gunner, and Doc standing there. Thorn and Mars were there as well. John had retired not too long after the incident where his girlfriend was almost killed, forcing him to betray everyone. Galgo and Luna were on a different mission currently.

"What are we looking at?" Toll asked immediately as soon as he saw Lee.

"Six men. A very nice high speed boat," Lee answered. "I'm on my way to find it right now."

"We'll come with," Toll nodded.

"Thorn, you and Mars stay here with Rita while she waits for a phone call," Barney instructed. "Thorn, work your magic when they do."

"Got it," Thorn nodded.

Lee went out to his garage and down to where all his weapons were stored. He picked up his knives, looking at them. He didn't think he'd ever need them again. He strapped the belt on and grabbed more things he needed. He joined Barney outside when he was done.

"Ready?" Barney asked.

"Let's do this," Lee answered, and the hunt began.


	3. Chapter 3

Rita sat and stared out the window listlessly. She didn't want to eat or sleep. She couldn't. All she could think about was Eli. Where was he? Was he scared? Was he hurt? She knew Thorn and Mars were unsure of what to do as well, but they did their best to keep her distracted. When her phone rang, she jumped almost a mile high. Thorn leaped into action, as did the police officer who was also sitting in her kitchen.

"Hello?" Rita said, answering.

"It's Tom," Tom replied. "They called us."

"They did?"

"Yea."

"What do they want?"

"Ten million dollars."

"Oh my God," Rita almost whimpered. She didn't have that much money.

"I know. I'm so sorry."

"Did you get any clues?"

"No."

"Did they say anything about Eli?"

"Just that he's included in the price. They told me to tell you. They only want to deal with us."

Thorn clenched his jaw at this. He hated seeing how upset Rita was. He'd only met Eli twice, but the kid was sweet and funny.

"Okay. Please call if you hear anymore," Rita said.

"Will do. I'm sorry, Rita."

Rita hung up the phone, and the officer gave her a sympathetic look.

"You might as well go," Rita told her. "You heard."

"I'll leave it set up for now," the officer replied. "Just hit record whenever you answer the phone."

"Okay."

Rita hugged herself as the officer left and Thorn and Mars sat in silence. She hoped Lee was having better luck.

...

Lee was looking at the boat and reliving the whole experience over again. He even found Eli's lucky ring, which he had copied from Barney. He knew the police should look at it, but he wanted to do this on his own.

"Shit," Toll said, seeing the ring. "I wanna kill those bastards."

"You and me both," Lee nodded. He tucked the little skull ring into his pocket.

"I got a name, but I imagine it's a fake name," Barney said, returning from the main office.

"Was it a rental?"

"Yes. By Georgia Bell."

"Obviously fake," Lee muttered.

"I didn't get anything else," Barney said. "I'm sorry."

"Do they have security cameras?" Doc asked, looking around.

"No."

"What do they drive? Someone must have seen that," Gunner said.

"A black SUV," Barney answered. "Not much to go on."

Lee looked around then, thinking.

"There's no way they'd come back here with two little kids," he said. "They were dropped somewhere else first."

Barney joined him in scanning the shoreline.

"You think one of those places?" he asked.

"Yea. Or maybe another car at another meet point," Lee replied.

"Why bring it back?" Toll asked, confused.

"Because. A missing boat brings unwanted attention. If one person takes it out, picks up their buddies, does their dirty work, drops them back off, and brings it back here, it just looks like they went for a spin on the lake for a bit. No one would be suspicious. If they left it lying around, there's the risk of it being examined by police."

"Which they should do anyway since it's here," Barney interjected.

"Speak of the devil," Doc said, seeing a cop car coming down the lane.

"Let's go," Lee said, moving away. He didn't want the police seeing him here. It would only cause trouble.

...

Rita could barely sleep that night. She knew Lee couldn't either. He had returned with no real news, and she had felt all hope drain away. She was sick with worry. She got up the next morning feeling like she was hungover and underwater. They spent another day trying to find clues, and Lee still came back with nothing. He was in a rather dark mood when knocking sounded at their door around 6 pm. Rita pulled it open and was stunned to see who was standing there.

"D-Dr. Carter," she stammered.

"Hi," he said. "I saw the news. I'm here to help."

"Help?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yes," Rita nodded, moving aside. Barney was the only person in the house with them. The others were still out looking. Lee stood when he saw Dr. Carter.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"He saw the news, and he wants to help," Rita answered for him.

"How?" Barney asked, looking at this scrawny man standing before them.

"I have it," Dr. Carter said, patting his case.

"Have what?" Lee asked, getting a feeling of dread suddenly.

"Alpha blood," Dr. Carter whispered. "For you to use to find your son in time."

"How did you get it?" Rita asked immediately.

"I took blood samples after the War was won," Dr. Carter explained. "I figured out how much would be needed. I went by what you and Cage ingested anyway. It should work."

"Should?" Barney asked, incredulous.

"How many samples do you have?" Rita asked, ignoring Barney. If they could both do it, it would be the best option.

"I have one vial left," Dr. Carter said, looking between Lee and Rita. Rita went to step forward, but Lee grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I'll do it," he said.

"What? No, listen" Rita started.

"No, you listen," Lee said, turning her to face him. "You've experienced too much the last time. I refuse to put you through that again. I'm doing it this time, and that's final."

"Okay. Unfortunately, I must tell you that my other vial was stolen," Dr. Carter said. "I don't know by who."

"When did they take it?"

"Last week."

Rita rubbed her face. She had a very bad feeling it was the same people who had her son.

"We can't worry about that right now," Lee said. "Put it in me."

Barney watched from the shadows, and he felt slightly sick. He couldn't keep his eyes off the vial in Dr. Carter's hands.

"You'll have to die before 24 hours is up every day until you rescue your son," Dr. Carter said slowly. "Or you'll lose the power."

"Eli has been missing for 36 hours," Rita calculated. "So we can't go back and stop that from happening."

"But we can reset right now and go back to 12 hours after," Lee finished for her.

"You're making this sound like a video game," Barney said, feeling unnerved. "I don't like this at all. How do you know he'll really have it and not just die?"

"Because it's the exact amount one needs to be affected," Dr. Carter answered. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing. I'm an expert on the entire race of Mimics."

"But there's another vial out there," Rita said. "So someone else can reset and make it so that we can't ever find them."

"If they've injected it," Dr. Carter nodded.

"This is making my head hurt," Barney said, sitting down.

"Soon you won't even remember this conversation," Lee promised. Barney stared at him.

"That's just terrible," he said.

"Are you doing it or not?" Dr. Carter asked Lee.

"Hit me," Lee answered, holding out his arm. Barney looked away as Dr. Carter got it ready to inject into Lee. Rita held his hand tightly.

"Promise me you'll tell me," she begged. "Every time."

"I promise."

"There we go," Dr. Carter said, finishing. "Good to go."

Lee moved his arm around, feeling a bit strange suddenly.

"You can feel it, can't you?" Rita asked.

"Yea," he nodded. "It's definitely foreign."

"So now what?" Barney asked. Rita looked at all of them before pulling out her gun.

"I guess we see if it works," she answered. She met Lee's eyes. He felt incredibly scared suddenly. What if it didn't work? He'd be dead forever.

"Can't we just go along and see if he dies on his own first?" Barney asked.

"We have to go back," Rita said urgently. "We can't waste anymore time. It might already be too late."

"I can't watch," Barney said, looking away. Rita moved closer to Lee.

"I love you," she whispered. He touched her face and took all of her in.

"I love you too. It'll be all right," he promised.

"I'll see you when you wake up," she said. He kissed her gently in case it was goodbye forever instead. Then he took the gun from her.

"You shouldn't have to be the one to do it," he said after. He pressed the muzzle of the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger.

**24 hours earlier **

Lee gasped as he pitched forward, falling off the couch and onto the floor in a heap. His heart was hammering, and he was disoriented. Eventually, things came into focus, and he saw Toll, Doc, Gunner, Thorn, Mars, and Barney all staring at him.

"What the hell man?" Gunner asked, snorting.

"Bad dream?" Barney asked, looking at him intently. Lee swallowed. He had forgotten that he had been fighting sleep on the couch the night before. He hadn't slept since the whole ordeal started. He propped himself up and caught Rita staring at him from the kitchen, dish in hand. Her expression said it all. She knew. With new resolve, he stood and moved swiftly over to Rita.

"What's going on?" she asked when he grabbed her arm and steered her outside.

"I have something to tell you..." he started.

"You have that look on your face that I recognize, one that I had once I knew what was going on," Rita cut him off, grabbing his face and peering at him. Her mind flashed back to her own reflection in the mirror after waking up after dying the first few times. "A look that says you've done this before. Lee, what the hell is going on?"

"Tomorrow, Dr. Carter comes to tell us that he has a vial of Alpha's blood he can give us to help with finding Eli. I have it in me right now. It worked, Rita. I've come back." Lee pulled out from her grip and held her hands tightly.

"I knew it," Rita said, staring at him. "How...?"

"He collected blood samples from dead Alphas," Lee answered. "He had another vial, but it got stolen. We think it's the same people who have Eli."

"Oh my God," Rita said, grabbing at her face. "So, you can reset the day?"

"Yes."

"What are we waiting for?"

"I have to explain it to Barney."

"Do it fast. We can't waste time," Rita said, rushing to change. Lee hurried to get Barney and talk to him alone. He explained what was going on.

"This is some crazy shit," Barney said, rubbing his head.

"Don't tell the others," Lee ordered. "It'll just confuse them."

"Why did you tell me?"

"Because you're my best friend."

"Aw thanks. So it actually worked?"

"Yes. I've come back 24 hours."

"Okay. Then we should go find Eli."

"Way ahead of you."

Lee felt a surge of adrenaline. He was going to find his son. Those assholes had no idea what was about to hit them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reset 1 **

Lee combed the other side of the lake since he'd already done the first side. He wasn't finding what he was looking for, but he refused to give up. Eventually, he went back to see Tom and Theresa.

"No news," Tom said, shaking his head when he saw Lee.

"I'm here to talk to your wife," Lee said. Tom looked past him at Barney and Toll standing there, arms crossed. He was a little intimidated.

"Okay," he said eventually, moving aside. Lee went over to her and pulled her to her feet.

"Hey!" she protested.

"Outside, now," Lee growled, hauling her.

"You can't..." Tom started. Lee didn't let him finish.

"What's going on with him?" Toll asked Barney. "Why's he so aggressive?"

"No idea," Barney lied. He knew Lee was going to get his information and then reset to save time coming back here. He knew neither Tom nor Theresa would remember this.

"You can't touch me!" she shrieked, yanking out of his grasp once they were outside. Lee got right into her face.

"Who threatened you," he demanded. "Don't play games with me. I know what's going on. Who did this? I know you know!"

"I don't know what you're talking abou-" she started. Lee gave a sharp shove, making her gasp.

"You know! Answer me," Lee commanded.

"Lee," Toll tried. Barney stopped him.

"Let him finish."

"But..."

"Just leave it." Barney wasn't exactly happy seeing Lee being so aggressive, but he knew the woman wouldn't talk otherwise.

"I have nothing to say to you," Theresa said, glaring at Lee. "I will have you arrested for assault."

"You can try," Lee sneered. He shook her a little. "Tell me what I need to know!"

"I know NOTHING!" she shrieked. Lee let her go, and she reached for her phone.

"Lee," Barney said as he pulled out his gun.

"I think it's time we reset," he said, putting it to his head.

"What the fu-?!" Toll started right as Lee pulled the trigger.

**Reset 2 **

Lee jolted forward, but he didn't fall off the couch this time. He took in his surroundings, and saw Rita looking at him curiously. He got up and went over to her, quickly filling her in.

"So, what now?" she asked, her voice hushed.

"I'm going to her office," he answered. "I bet I'll find what I'm looking for there."

"You'll get caught," Rita hissed.

"I can reset," he countered.

"I'm going with you," she insisted.

"Fine."

"What's up?" Barney asked, coming in as they finished talking.

"I'm going to Theresa's office to get more information," Lee explained.

"More information? When did you talk to her?" Barney asked, confused. Lee and Rita looked at each other quickly.

"Look," Lee started. He explained it all to Barney, who stared for a moment but then nodded.

"Weird as shit, but if it's working, then all right," he said. He turned to the boys. "Hold the fort down. We'll be back."

...

It wasn't easy getting in, but Lee eventually found her office. Barney stood guard while Rita helped him look.

"What are we looking for?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Lee replied honestly. He tapped the walls and looked behind photos. He had a feeling there was a safe in that office somewhere. He wasn't disappointed. He placed his small charge on it, and they all backed up. Once it was open, he pulled out an envelope. He scanned the information quickly, feeling sick.

"What?" Rita asked.

"She's got access to all the nukes," Lee said. "That's probably what they're after. They'll use Katie to make her hand it over."

"Now what?" Barney questioned. Lee slid it all into his pocket and closed the safe again.

"I'm gonna visit Theresa again," he answered.

...

Theresa was astounded upon seeing the documentation in Lee's hand. How the hell did he get it? How did he know?!

"Who are they?" he asked. "I won't ask again."

"His name is Antonio Garcias," she whispered, staring at the codes. He tossed them at her.

"Where is he?"

"I...I don't know."

"Has he contacted you?"

"Yes."

"What does he want?"

"The ten million. You know that."

"And this, right? You left that out," Lee snapped.

"I'm sorry..."

"Sorry doesn't bring my son back," Lee growled. He stormed off. Rita and Barney hurried after him.

"What are you going to do?" she asked him once she caught him. He pulled out his gun.

"Try again," he answered.

**Reset 3 **

Lee hated that he jolted up like that every time. The looks he got from the others were comical, but he wasn't in the mood to laugh. He got up and gestured for Barney to follow him.

"Why aren't you telling Rita?" Barney asked afterwards.

"I don't want her coming with me," Lee answered. "She doesn't need to get hurt."

"So where are we looking?"

"That's for Thorn to figure out," Lee answered.

...

After a few minutes, Thorn had everything on Antonio they needed.

"Let's go pay him a visit," Lee said, grabbing his coat and knives. Rita saw them moving to the door and cut him off.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"I can't sit here doing nothing," he replied. "I'm going back out to look."

Rita studied his face carefully. Lee wondered how she could read him so well. He did his best to hide his secret, but she was better.

"You've done this before," she said, her eyes widening in recognition.

"No, I haven't," Lee told her, and it was true. He hadn't gone looking for Antonio yet.

"Don't lie to me," Rita said angrily.

"I'm not," he retorted. She grabbed his gun quickly before he could stop her and aimed it at him.

"So if I killed you right now, you're telling me you wouldn't come back," she said.

"Rita," Barney said, looking at the others, who were staring at them both in shock. Lee stared down his wife, knowing he would have to tell her. She always knew it seemed.

"All right," he caved. "I would."

"How did you get it?" she whispered.

"Dr. Carter," he replied. "Tomorrow afternoon."

"How?"

"He had a sample."

"What do you know? How many times have you reset?" she demanded.

"Lee, what the hell, man?" Doc asked, hearing all this. The others were just as confused.

"You're wasting time," Lee said to her.

"How many times have you done this? How many times?!" she shouted.

"This is my third time," he answered slowly. She lowered the gun carefully.

"Did you...?"

"I told you every time except this one because you're not coming with me."

"Where is our son?" she asked, getting into his face.

"I don't know," he answered. "But I found the guy who is possibly making the threat."

"I'm coming too."

"Rita..."

"No, Lee. I'm coming too," she cut him off.

"Just let her come," Barney said, putting his hand on Lee's shoulder.

"You wanna tell us what is going on?" Thorn asked, looking at Lee.

"It's a long story," Lee said without looking back at him. He was still staring at his wife. She gritted her teeth and went to grab her gun, holstering it.

"I'm not leaving here until you explain why your wife was going to shoot you," Mars said, crossing his arms.

"Don't come then," Lee snarled. He stormed out the door, Barney behind him with Rita following suit. He got into his truck and slammed the door hard. She got in beside him while Barney climbed into the back. Gunner and Doc hopped in the box. Thorn hesitated for a moment before joining them. Mars stayed on the porch, arms still crossed. Lee didn't care. He drove off, knowing that when they found Antonio, things were going to get messy.

...

"Looks abandoned," Barney noted when they arrived. Thorn had located Antonio's house, but it appeared that no one was home. Lee stood and took it all in. Obviously it was a rich man's house, but Lee didn't care. Rich or poor, that man had his son, and he was going to pay.

"What's the plan?" Toll asked.

"Perimeter check. Then we knock on the door," Lee answered, moving forward. Rita went the other way. She was still angry at Lee for trying to lie to her. Barney looked in the windows and saw that no lights were on and no activity. There appeared to be dust on the table.

"You sure this is the guy's house?" he asked Thorn.

"Positive," Thorn nodded. Barney twisted his lips and continued looking. They all reconvened at the front door.

"Something's off here," Gunner said.

"Time to knock," Doc commented, reaching. The door pushed open at his touch.

"An open invitation, whaddya know?" Toll said. They stepped inside, and Rita felt tingly as though they were being watched. Then she saw it.

"Wait!" she cried. Too late. Thorn caught it with his leg. Lee caught her gaze as the entire building blew up.


	5. Chapter 5

**In case you missed it in chapter 2, the trigger warning for this story is still active. Thank you.**

* * *

**Reset 4 **

Lee jolted forward, clutching his chest. Breathing hard, he tried to calm his racing heart. He had not expected that.

"Dude," Toll said, seeing him like this. "Nightmare?"

"You could say that," Lee agreed, getting up. He noticed Rita was already looking at him when he approached her.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You seem to always know," he said. "So I'm just going to tell you straight up. I've got Alpha's blood from Dr. Carter. This is my fourth reset. We hit a dead end last time."

After a moment of taking this all in, Rita finally heard what he'd said at the end.

"A dead end?" she repeated.

"The guy who's blackmailing Theresa had his house rigged. It blew as soon as we went inside."

"Were the kids...?" she stopped.

"I don't know. We didn't get that far."

"So what do we do now?" she whispered.

"I'm going to go back with Toll and not set off the bomb this time," Lee answered. "I'll make sure the kids aren't there before deciding our next move."

"Okay."

...

"How did you know where it was?" Toll asked, impressed. He disarmed the bomb carefully.

"Lucky guess," Lee lied. He carefully walked over to where the basement was, turning the stair light on. Toll was right behind him after a moment. Lee descended, feeling a sense of dread for some reason. When they got to the bottom and turned the light on, he and Toll both were taken aback.

"Oh my God," Toll said. Lee stepped forward, looking at all the photographs. There were hundreds of them. What upset him the most was it wasn't just Katie in all the photos, Eli was too. There were even shots of him and Rita together.

"So Eli wasn't just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Toll murmured, looking too. "They wanted him as well." Lee didn't respond, a particular piece of paper catching his eye.

"Angel of Verdun," Toll read, coming up beside him. "Alpha's blood. Resetting the day...Lee, what the hell is this?"

"He's got the other vial," Lee said, rubbing his face hard. "He's probably reset the day as well. That's probably why this house is rigged. He knew we were coming."

"Reset the day? What is this shit?" Toll demanded.

"It's the ability of the alien race Rita and I fought against 11 years ago. She got it after one died on her."

"I don't understand," Toll said.

"The leader of the race, the Omega, had the power to go back 24 hours to re-evaluate tactics and make sure they didn't lose. It was why they were winning so well. Rita stole it after one of the Alpha Mimics died on her-they have the power in them too. Dr. Carter is the expert on this race, and he took samples after the War. I've got one in me right now, and the other...I believe Antonio has."

"Wait, so you have it in you?" Toll repeated.

"Yes."

"Whoa," he muttered. "But...why take Eli if it's Katie's mother who has the nukes?"

"I don't know," Lee admitted. He had no idea what was going on. He only hoped that they would soon figure it out.

**Antonio **

He looked at the vial in his hands, smiling. He hadn't injected it yet. He knew that Lee Christmas would have already done it, and he wanted to make sure it was used up and taken away from him before Antonio injected his. Let Lee think he was ahead. Let him think he had the power. That was the thing with mind games, they had more power over anyone than anything sometimes.

**Theresa **

She knew her orders. Hand over the nuke codes or Katie dies. The boy too. Theresa didn't know what to do. She couldn't talk to anyone, and she couldn't give them the nukes. Her conscience was killing her that she knew what was going on and her husband didn't. She knew Lee and Rita would be furious. She just didn't know how to get out of this mess.

**Eli & Katie **

"I'm scared," Katie whispered. They were in an attic with no windows. Two sleeping bags were there, and they were both sitting on one. They were allowed to be free since there was no way of getting out.

"My Dad will save us," Eli reassured her. What he didn't tell her was that he was just as scared as she was.

**Lee**

The board of photos was trapped in his head. Whatever Antonio was up to, he'd done his homework. He just couldn't understand why he would take Eli, and why or how he had the information about Alpha blood. What was he going to do? When they got back to the house, Rita looked up at him expectantly. Toll went to join the others to give them space.

"It wasn't an accident," Lee said quietly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"They took Eli on purpose. They had our photos. They know about the Alpha's blood, that you had it."

"I don't understand..."

"Neither do I, but I'm going to find out."

"Are you doing okay?" she questioned, touching his face. She knew how much resetting could get to you after a while.

"I'm fine," he answered. "Really. It's just hard to have to keep explaining it to the others is all."

"I know," she nodded. He sighed, pulling out his gun.

"I should reset," he said. "Gain us back some hours."

"Not yet," she insisted. "You've got 12 hours left. Maybe we can find out more."

"How? Where?"

"I was hoping you'd know," she admitted.

"I don't."

"What if you talked to the police? They might have something by now," she suggested.

"All right. I'll call them."

...

Lee hung up the phone feeling like he'd been sucker punched. The police had processed the boat at the marina and had found evidence of both Katie and Eli there. They gave the grim news that they might already be dead. Lee didn't like that one bit. He was studying a map currently, trying to figure out where they would dump everyone before taking the boat back to the marina. His search before hadn't gotten him anywhere, but he was drawn back to this part of the whole case for some reason.

"Back to that, huh?" Barney asked, joining him. They both looked down at the map on the table together.

"I've been looking at it wrong," Lee said.

"How so?"

"I assumed they'd go for the mainland. What if..." Lee said, dragging his finger along the map, "they went to an island?" He stopped on one of the smaller islands on the lake. Barney stared at it.

"Huh," he said.

"What's up?" Mars asked, coming into the room. Thorn was behind him.

"We're gonna check out an island," Barney answered, looking at Lee. "Right?"

"Right."

...

Lee looked at his watch, knowing he had to reset in six hours. He wished he had just reset before, but Rita had insisted the longer he stayed alive, the more they could find out. They approached the island carefully, him, Barney, Toll, Doc, and Mars. Gunner and Thorn stayed back with Rita, much to her disgust. Lee had filled Barney in on his ability before they went. He made Barney promise to kill him if something went wrong. They tied off the boat and quietly stepped onto the island. Lee could see one building hidden behind the brush and rocks. He just knew that was where his son was. Barney directed the others to wait on the rock cliff while they went down to check it out. Suddenly, Lee was attacked.

"Barney!" he shouted before he went down. He struggled, fighting as hard as he could. Three men were holding him down, though, and he saw what they were trying to do. They were dragging him to a waiting needle and a bag of what Lee assumed would be blood. They were going to get rid of his ability. He fought like an enraged lion, but they were too strong. Barney was fighting off the other men. He saw Lee and where they were taking him.

"SHOOT HIM!" Barney roared into his intercom at Toll. Lee was twisting, trying to escape while Antonio's men tried to hold him down and give him a blood transfusion. Barney couldn't get a good aim at him to kill him.

"What?!" Toll shouted back.

"Shoot Lee! NOW!"

"Wh-"

"JUST DO IT!"

Toll immediately put his scope on Lee. He was confused, but Barney was very adamant.

"You're seriously going to?!" Doc said, outraged.

"What the hell, man?!" Mars shouted.

"Boss's orders." He assumed whatever it was the men were trying to give Lee, it would kill him in a much worse way. This would be quick and painless. Of course, he had no idea the real reason.

"HURRY UP!" Barney's voice raged in his ear. "HEAD SHOT! NOW!"

"Sorry, Lee," Toll said, getting him in his sights. Then he pulled the trigger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reset 5**

Lee lurched forward, shouting. Barney and the other stared at him. Rita hurried over to him.

"What is it?" she asked. Lee looked at his arm, seeing if the needle mark was still there. That had been way too close. He couldn't let that happen again.

"Come on," he said, getting up and pulling her into another room. He told her everything.

"They were waiting for you," Rita repeated when he was done.

"Yea."

"So what do we do?"

"Outsmart them," he answered angrily. He was still shaking. Good thing Toll was good at taking orders. They'd be in deep water right now.

"What's going on?" Barney asked. Lee groaned inwardly. He was getting so tired of explaining everything, but he did anyway.

"I think you need to not go near that island," Barney concluded when Lee was finished.

"What? No way. I'm getting my son back," Lee argued.

"But they know you'll come, and they'll try again to take your power away. Why give them the chance? You can sit out in the boat on the lake if you want and shoot yourself when things go bad. Don't make it easy for them."

"I think that's a good idea," Rita agreed. Lee shot her a look.

"And do nothing? That's your guys' brilliant plan?" he snapped.

"You are doing something, Lee," Barney pointed out. "You're doing this time frame over again repeatedly."

"Let me," Rita said, tugging on Lee's hand. She took him upstairs and out of earshot.

"What?" he asked. "We are wasting time."

"Lee, you almost lost the power. Barney's right, you gotta stay low and out of sight. We know where the children are, so now let's make the plan to rescue them and have it that you don't lose your power."

"What if Antonio is resetting too? Huh? What then?" Lee challenged.

"I don't think he is," Rita said.

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Cos he knows one of us would take the power to find Eli. He's waiting until he takes it away from you before he uses it."

"How do you know this?"

"I just know how criminals think," Rita dismissed. "It's what I would do. He's mind gaming you to think he's got it when he doesn't. Not yet. He's saving it. He just wants us out of the way first."

Lee clenched his fists and paced the room. He stopped in front of the picture of the three of them on vacation the summer before, laughing at something behind the camera. He felt a fist in his throat then. He knew Eli would be scared.

"We'll get them back," Rita said softly, coming up behind him and putting her hand on his shoulder. "I promise."

...

"Okay," Barney said. "Lee, you and Rita sit tight here. We'll go in and get rid of anything that will hurt Lee." The others didn't really know fully what was going on except that Lee was the target and had to be kept safe. Lee didn't feel up to explaining it to all of them. He and Rita sat in the boat, waiting for the others to get out before pushing back off into the darkness.

"When the coast is clear, we'll call you guys in," Barney promised. Lee didn't respond. Rita knew he was still angry, but she kept quiet. They sat and listened to the water splashing against the boat.

"I wish we'd never gone to that stupid place," Lee said after a while.

"I think it would have happened anyway. If not there, then at the school," Rita responded.

"But why take him? What's it going to make us do?" Lee asked, still confused about that part. Rita sat thinking hard. Then it hit her.

"They had only managed to get the one vial," she said. "In order to make sure the second one was used and gotten rid of, they took Eli so that you or I would inject ourselves. That way, no one else can ever get the second vial. They can force us to get rid of it after."

"Why not just go back and steal it?"

"Because obviously he had it somewhere else. They knew he'd bring it to us."

"But didn't you say that Cage still can do it too?" Lee asked.

"Yes," Rita nodded. "But no one knows that except you and me. I don't even know if Dr. Carter knows."

"If all else fails," Lee said. "Find him."

"Okay," she agreed.

...

Barney and the others made their way up to the cabin, and he noticed a bunch of men waiting outside. They made swift work of them and reconvened before entering the cabin.

"Okay," Barney said quietly. "Toll, you and Gunner get the kids. Doc, slice and dice. Mars and Thorn, cover us."

"Got it," they all nodded. Barney knocked on the door, and after a moment, a woman answered.

"Can I speak to Antonio please?" Barney asked. The others were hidden from view. She looked at him suspiciously.

"Antony," she called. An Italian man came into view, and he took in Barney cautiously.

"Yes?" he asked. Barney heard his crew shift to the windows, waiting.

"Oh, I just wanted to say KNOCK KNOCK!" he finished, shouting. Antonio drew his gun and fired off rounds as Barney charged inside and the others smashed the windows.

"Get the boy! The boy!" Antonio was shouting to someone upstairs. Toll was already up them, Gunner on his heels. They heard screams come from the attic, and Toll felt his blood run cold.

"I hate this son of a bitch," Gunner growled as they got closer.

"Me too," Toll nodded. They yanked open the door, and Toll saw both children on their knees with guns aimed at them.

"Back off," the woman said. "I will shoot." Her partner nodded, pushing the muzzle into Eli's head as proof.

"Uncle Toll," Eli whimpered.

"It's all right, buddy," Toll said.

"REINFORCEMENTS!" Barney shouted up at them. Toll knew it was now or never.

"Last chance," he warned. The two didn't show any sign of obeying. Gunner didn't even need to see Toll's face to know what to do. In seconds, the captors were on the ground dead. Katie was bawling and hiding her eyes. Eli was trying not to cry.

"Come on," Toll said, picking him up. Gunner picked up Katie, and they rushed back down the stairs.

"I'm scared," Eli said into Toll's ear.

"It's all right," Toll reassured him. They saw Barney and Doc downstairs fighting off a wave of men. Mars and Thorn were shooting outside.

"What's going on?" Lee's voice asked.

"What do we do?" Gunner asked Toll. Toll looked around and spied the back door.

"Here we go," he said, moving. He covered Eli's head from stray bullets, and they ran for the back door.

...

"They're not answering," Lee said to Rita. "It must be bad. We should go."

"But, what about...?"

"Who cares," Lee cut her off. He brought the boat back to the shore and got out. Rita hurried after him.

"Hello there!" a voice said, stopping them short. Lee turned to see an Italian man standing there with a gun pointed at them surrounded by other men with guns. Rita spied the vial glinting in the light as a second man stood on standby, waiting to inject him.

"Antonio," Lee said, recognizing him. "At last we meet."

"It's a pleasure. You might wanna call off your dogs," he said. "I have a lot of reinforcements."

"Why the kids?" Lee asked, buying some time. Rita was slowly moving towards her gun in her back pocket.

"Anyone will do anything for children," Antonio said. "Am I right?"

"You have some?" Lee questioned.

"Oh no," Antonio scoffed. "Why have that weakness?"

"See, I don't look at it as a weakness," Lee commented.

"Really. Well, then maybe you aren't as smart as I thought. But no matter. Once you're blood is clean again, I shall have the power, and with it, I will take over the world."

"You don't have the nukes yet," Lee pointed out.

"But I will get them," Antonio smiled. "It's only a matter of time."

Rita decided that now was the time, and she pulled out her gun and fired at the man holding the vial. Her aim was true, and the vial shattered.

"NO!" Antonio shrieked. Lee pushed Rita's head down as the others shot at them, and they started running.

"Nice shot," Lee congratulated.

"Let's just get out of here alive," she said. They ran into Toll and Gunner before long.

"Dad! Mom!" Eli cried.

"Hang on, son," Lee said. "It's not over yet. Go with Toll to the boat and get out of here."

"No! I want to stay with you!"

"Eli, go. NOW!"

"Sorry, bud," Toll said, gripping Eli tightly and running off again. Gunner and Katie followed.

"Go with them," Lee ordered Rita.

"Come back to me," she said, gripping his face and kissing him quickly before chasing after the others. Lee went forward to find his team cornered. Antonio was pacing and saying something about loyalty. Lee crouched, listening.

"It seems you've been abandoned," Antonio said. "That's too bad. Now Lee will have to reset the day, and this time, I won't lose my vial."

"Think again," Lee muttered, pulling out his knives. If he could take down at least five of the men, Barney would be able to start up defense again. He threw with precision, and they all fell, crying out. Antonio whipped around, and Barney started firing once more. The others joined, and Lee disappeared from view. He didn't get far before Antonio attacked him. Lee pitched forward onto the ground but turned quickly before Antonio landed on him. They traded blow for blow, Lee getting clipped in the face more than he liked.

"You're a dead man, Lee," Antonio hissed.

"That's what you think," Lee answered. They battled some more, Lee twisting and dodging the knife coming at him. He couldn't die now, not that he had his son and Katie. Antonio launched a kick that threw Lee down onto his back, winding him. He looked to see Antonio coming at him with the knife, and he kicked out, sending Antonio over his head instead. Lee scrambled to his feet, but the knife landed into his shoulder, making him cry out in pain.

"Not so tough now huh?" Antonio demanded, laughing. He threw another knife, making Lee gasp. He knew what the plan was. If Lee was badly injured, the hospital would give him a transfusion. What Antonio didn't realize was, Lee wasn't intending on letting him live.

"Hey!" Barney's voice called, making Antonio's head snap up to look at him. Lee wrenched the one knife out of his shoulder and stabbed him right in the heart with it. Antonio cried out, and he looked at Lee as he fell.

"I'm a bit tougher than you still," Lee commented right before Antonio fell down dead.

"You all right?" Barney asked.

"I'm hurt," Lee answered. His friend came and gave him a shoulder, and together they walked and limped back to the boat.

"Lee!" Rita shouted, seeing him. She ran and embraced him tightly. Barney went to check on Gunner.

"Ah!" Lee yelped.

"You're hurt," she said, noticing.

"Just a flesh wound," he dismissed.

"Dad!" Eli cried, grabbing him by the waist.

"Hey," Lee said, bending down to hug his son.

"I knew you'd find me," Eli said, his voice muffled.

"Of course."

"Come on," Barney said. "We gotta take Katie back. She's pretty scared."

Lee and Rita took Eli's hands as they walked to the boat and got in. Gunner had Katie wrapped in a blanket, and she was refusing to let him out of her sight. Lee almost smirked since he knew Gunner wasn't good with kids, but Gunner seemed content to look after her. He felt Rita press something into his wounds, making him grunt in pain.

"I'll fix you up when we get home," she said in his ear.

"All right."

Home. Now that sounded really good.


	7. Chapter 7

Lee groaned as Rita started to work on his knife wounds. Eli was watching, not wanting to be away from his parents for a second. Gunner was returning Katie to Tom and Theresa with Barney. The others were sitting around drinking beer and laughing at Lee's situation.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Eli asked, tilting his head at Lee, who tried so hard to keep his face straight.

"He isn't going to answer you," Rita replied to her son, dabbing the cleaner into Lee's deeper cuts. He twisted in the chair he was sitting backwards in, gripping the rungs tightly in his hands. A small grunt still escaped his lips.

"Hey, Eli," Toll called. "Why don't we play a little Crazy Eights, huh? Give your old man some space so he can cry."

"Dad doesn't cry," Eli pointed out.

"Not in front of you," Toll corrected. Eli peered at his father curiously, who still wasn't saying anything.

"Go on," Rita urged Eli. Once he was out of ear shot in the other room, Lee released the breath he'd been holding.

"Dear God, woman, are you almost through?" he gritted out.

"Almost," Rita answered cheerily, putting gauze an tape on his shoulder blade. Lee was thinking about how in 10 hours he would lose the ability to reset the day. He looked over at Eli laughing with Toll and knew it had all been worth it. Rita finished and moved so she was standing in front of him.

"You can cry now," she teased. He sat up straighter and put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer.

"I don't need to," he replied. She ran a hand over his scalp playfully.

"If you say so."

"Dad! Toll's cheating!" Eli called, making them both turn to look at what was going on.

"Sally don't like," Doc commented, throwing down his cards.

"Since when is having a good strategy cheating?" Toll asked.

"Saving all your eights to the end is a low blow," Thorn explained.

"It's called being smart," Toll argued.

"This is why I don't play games," Mars said, laughing.

"Hey, bud, why don't you get ready for bed?" Rita said, making Eli groan.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"All right," he sighed, getting up. Rita watched him go up the stairs.

"He seems fine," Lee noted. They had all waited for Eli to be in a panic or upset, but he appeared unfazed once they were safely home.

"I guess he gets that from you," Rita said, kissing his cheek and going to join Eli upstairs. Lee went to join the others when his phone rang.

"Hey, Tom," Lee said, seeing who it was. "Everything all right?"

"Help me," a woman's voice rasped. Lee felt the hair on his neck stand up.

"Theresa?" he asked.

"Please...help..."

Then the line went dead. Lee stared at his phone, getting a sinking feeling in his gut. He dialed Barney. There was no answer. His heart starting to pound, he went up to get Rita, who was tucking Eli into his bed.

"Hey, can we talk?" he said.

"Dad, can you read me a story?" Eli asked.

"In a bit. I have to talk to your mother first."

"Okay."

Rita followed him down to their bedroom where he shut the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Something's happened," he answered, showing her his phone. "Theresa just phoned me from Tom's cell asking for help, and Barney isn't answering his phone."

Rita stared at him for a moment, letting it sink in. Her eyes flitted back to Eli's bedroom then back to Lee's. She swallowed.

"Could be a coincidence."

"Something's gone wrong," Lee insisted. His phone rang again, and he saw it was Tom's number again.

"Theresa?" he asked, answering.

"I really hate that you got involved," Tom's voice said.

"Why's that?"

"Because it just complicated everything. You weren't supposed to get injected, your wife was. You messed up everything, but I guess it is what it is. It shouldn't matter who's got it so long as it benefits me."

"I'm not sure I'm following," Lee said, buying some time. Rita ran to get Thorn, who would help track the call.

"And now," Tom went on. "Now it seems your two friends have taken it into their hands to keep my daughter from me."

"With good reason it seems," Lee commented.

"If you don't get over here, I will kill her," Tom said. Lee heard screaming in the background then. He tensed.

"You're at your place then," he said, holding up his hand as Thorn came scrambling in with his equipment.

"Where else would I be?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Does it matter why?"

"It does."

"Because I'm good at what I do, that's why."

"And you'd have killed your own child and mine to get what you want?"

"It got you to inject, didn't it? I only needed one of you to have it. Antonio just screwed up is all."

"So he wasn't the mastermind behind all this and blackmailing you."

"God no. He was a pawn in my game. It looked convincing, though, didn't it? Once we reset, he'll get another shot if you fail."

"I will not be resetting," Lee said simply. He wasn't about to go through that hell again to get his son back.

"One hour, Lee. That's all the time you get. Then I'm coming after your family."

Tom hung up in Lee's ear, and he threw the phone across the room.

"What's happening?" Rita asked.

"He's gonna kill Theresa if I don't go over there," Lee answered, pacing the room.

"Where's Katie?"

"Gunner and Barney got her out of there."

"Lee!" Barney's voice called on cue. They all hurried down the stairs to meet him. Katie was in Gunner's arms, crying while Barney stood there waiting.

"What the hell happened?" Lee demanded.

"He didn't look right," Barney answered. "And we saw him smacking the mother around just as we got there. I told Gunner to hold off, and Tom lost it when I said he wasn't getting Katie back."

"Well, he's gonna kill Theresa if I don't get over there," Lee said. "That's his demands. He wants me and my ability to help him with whatever it is he wants."

Rita was pondering the situation while everyone else thought about what to do. Maybe this didn't make sense, but she had to voice it.

"How would he even get you to come do what he wants after you reset?" she asked. "He won't remember any of this when you reset."

"I'm not resetting," Lee repeated firmly.

"What do we do with her?" Gunner asked, bringing their attention back to a shaking Katie, who was staring at them all.

"Come, let's go upstairs," Rita said. "Eli's there. He'll keep you company."

Katie didn't say a word as Gunner followed Rita to Eli's room. Lee felt bad for the girl. She had a long road of recovery from all this ahead of her.

...

"Where's Gunner?" Barney asked when Rita returned later. Lee looked up from their plan and noticed she looked upset.

"Katie won't sleep unless he's there keeping them safe," she replied, avoiding Lee's gaze. She didn't want him to know that the girl's anguish and fear was troubling her.

"How do we know Theresa isn't in on this?" Thorn asked. "I mean, it's easy to pretend you're being beat up and potentially being killed. It makes us run over there to the rescue."

"I don't know," Lee said, remembering the voice he'd heard on the phone. It had seemed awfully real to him. Her screams too.

"I think they're in this together," Mars piped in. "They staged the whole kidnapping thing to take the spotlight off of them. The kidnapper would get blamed for whatever they're planning on doing, and they get to run off free."

"But why get us involved?" Lee asked.

"Because you'd take care of the kidnapper," Barney answered. "You wouldn't be putting your focus on what they were doing in the background."

"But he said he wants to use me," Lee argued. "He wants me to reset."

"He's spinning yarn to confuse you," Barney said calmly. "Don't fall for it."

"Um, hour's up," Doc said, looking at his watch. Everyone looked at each other.

"He said he's coming for us next," Lee said, hoping that their theory was right and Theresa wasn't just murdered in cold blood by her husband.

"Then let's get ready," Barney said, loading his pistol.

...

Rita jumped when there was rapid pounding on the door. She looked over at Lee, who was standing there gun in hand. He nodded. She got up slowly, one hand on the gun that was in the back of her jeans. Taking a deep breath, she pulled open the door. A wild eyed Theresa was standing there.

"Please," she begged. "He's going to kill me!"

"Come on," Rita said, pulling her inside. Barney was immediately there, grabbing her shoulder tightly.

"W-what are you doing?" Theresa asked.

"We don't exactly trust you," he replied. He searched her, pulling out a gun from her back pocket.

"Well, well, well," Lee said, stepping forward. "Looks like someone really is in on it."

"You don't understand," Theresa whispered. "He's going to kill all of us."

"You walk in here with a gun claiming he's going to kill you? Not buying it," Lee said angrily.

"He needs me," she insisted. "He needs the codes. He can't kill me until he has them."

"Why are you here?" Rita asked before Lee could cut in.

"I just need to know that Katie is all right," Theresa whimpered. "Tell me she's all right."

"She's fine."

"Promise me you'll look after her if something happens to me?" Theresa asked. "Promise me!"

"I promise, Theresa," Rita said. "But nothing is going to happen to you."

"Where's Tom?" Lee asked.

"I'm sure he has figured out that I escaped by now. He'll be here soon."

Barney nodded to Lee and went back to join Mars, Thorn, and Toll outside. Gunner and Doc were someplace far away with the children.

"How can we be sure that you're not just going to kill us when he gets here?" Rita asked her.

"I never wanted this. I had no idea Anthony was working for Tom. My own husband betrayed me. I could care less about what happens to him. In fact, give me the gun back. I'll shoot him."

"Leave it to me," Lee said.

"Come on," Rita said, steering Theresa to the other room. Lee's phone rang then, and he answered.

"I hope you have house insurance," Tom said in his ear.

"LEE! ROCKET!" Barney's voice bellowed. Lee charged to where Rita and Theresa were hiding.

"GET DOWN!" he roared, grabbing Rita by the back of her neck and forcing her down. Theresa threw herself to the floor after them. An explosion rocked around them, and Lee's ears started to ring very loudly. It wasn't over. Lee could hear the house starting to give way. He was ultra pissed that this was the second time his house was destroyed in 10 years.

"Get up," he urged, shaking Rita. "Get up!" She coughed, moaning.

"Lee..."

"Come on, it's gonna cave in on us. Get up," Lee said again. He gripped her arm tightly and hauled her to her feet. Her face was bleeding.

"Theresa," she said, pointing. Lee saw that Theresa wasn't moving.

"Get out," he told her. "I've got her." Rita hurried to the back door while Lee picked up Theresa and hauled ass after Rita.

"You all right?" Barney asked, taking her from him once he was outside.

"Yea. Where is he?"

"Took off in the truck after he fired."

"You didn't take him out?!"

"I hit him," Barney said defensively. "He's wounded."

"She needs the hospital," Rita said, examining Theresa.

"We'll go," Thorn offered as Mars nodded along.

"I've got Tom," Lee growled.

"Be careful," Rita begged.

"He's got us," Toll reassured her. Lee gave Rita's hand a squeeze before letting it go and marching to his truck. Tom was going down.

...

"He's getting the codes," Barney said, looking up at the building. They had found Tom's truck parked outside.

"What kind of man kills his own wife and child?" Lee asked, feeling enraged. Of course, Tom didn't know that Katie was still alive, but still. The man was a monster.

"Just don't die all right?" Barney ordered.

"I'll do my best," Lee answered. The three of them moved in. Lee found Tom rummaging through the safe, just as he thought.

"Looking for something?" Lee asked, making Tom spin. He saw the blood on his shoulder from where Barney had shot him.

"If you're looking for the codes, you won't find them," Toll chimed in.

"I don't understand," Tom said, genuinely confused. Lee and Toll smirked at each other. Before they had gone to find the children, they had made a pit stop to take the codes out of the safe.

"You think I was stupid enough to leave them lying around in a compromised safe?" Lee asked.

"I didn't give you enough credit," Tom smirked.

"It's over. You lost," Lee said.

"Did I?" Tom asked. He fired off a shot before anyone could move, and Toll cried out, hitting the floor.

"Toll!" Barney shouted. Tom dashed out the side door when Barney landed on his knees beside Toll. Lee didn't even hesitate. He ran after Tom, catching up with him in the stairwell. He wrapped an arm around Tom's neck, spinning him around and throwing him down a flight of stairs. Lee jumped and landed beside Tom, who was scrambling to get up. Lee landed a kick and bent to haul Tom up to punch him again. Tom wrenched out of his grip and landed a blow to Lee's face, causing him to stumble. Tom shoved him hard, and he went over the railing. Lee managed to grab the floor before falling, and Tom smirked.

"It's so easy," he taunted. He went to stomp when Lee pushed off and landed on the stairs below with a crash. Winded, he struggled to his feet. Tom was going up, so Lee had to force himself to hurry after him. He yanked open the door at the top of the stairs and saw Tom sprinting down the hallway to the other exit. Lee pulled out his knife and threw it with all his might. It hit Tom right in the middle of his back, and he fell face first. Lee limped over to him and watched as Tom cried out in pain and tried to reach for the knife to pull it out. Lee yanked it out for him, making him cry out. Then he bent down to Tom's level, aiming his gun at him.

"You do not get to mess with my family and run off free," Lee said menacingly.

"Such a big man," Tom taunted. "You can kill me, but someone else will always be out there ready to take my place."

"Then I'll be waiting," Lee said. "You don't seem to understand what I used to do for a living, Tom. Even after all your research."

"I have an idea," Tom replied.

"Any last words?" Lee asked.

"Watch your back," Tom winked.

"WAIT!" Barney shouted, making Lee hold his fire.

"What?" Lee asked.

"He's got it," Barney said.

"Got what?"

"The other vial of blood. Antonio's was a decoy."

"How do you know?"

"Because of this," Barney said, holding up the empty vial. "He's injected it just now. Antonio was nothing but a distraction this whole time. Tom let him believe he had the vial, but he really didn't. Tom's got it. If you kill him, you're resetting the day in his favor."

Lee noticed that Tom was smirking, and he knew it was the truth. He pulled out his knife slowly.  
"Lee, did you not hear me?" Barney asked.

"I did. I'm just helping our friend here get ready for a blood transfusion," Lee said, making some cuts. Tom grunted in pain.

"Call it in," Barney ordered Toll, who obliged.

"You'll never outwit all of us," Lee said to Tom. "It's why I have a team. It's why I won and you lost." Tom didn't respond as he was starting to black out.

"Don't let him bleed out," Barney warned.

"I know what I'm doing," Lee scoffed. "Geez. Have some faith in me."

They heard sirens then, and Lee knew that this was soon going to be all over.

...

Lee found Rita at the hospital with Theresa, who was sitting with Katie and rocking her in her arms. The rest of the team was sitting around awkwardly.

"Dad!" Eli cried, grabbing Lee around the middle.

"Hey, sport," Lee answered, hugging him back. Rita joined them.

"Is it over?" she asked.

"Yes. I supervised the transfusion myself," Lee explained. "Tom's going away for a long time."

"You guys are welcome to come stay with me until you get a new house," Barney offered. Lee looked at Rita.

"What do you say? Try out the US of A for a while?" he asked her.

"I think it might be less trouble," she laughed. "Sure. Why not?"

"I don't want to leave Katie," Eli said, looking over at his friend.

"You might see us over there," Theresa said. "I'm resigning tomorrow. We aren't going to stay here. I want to get as far away from Tom as possible."

"There," Lee said, gesturing. "Problem solved."

"It'll be like old times," Barney grinned.

"More like a new start," Lee corrected. He put his arm around Rita, who gripped him fiercely. Eli went to sit next to Katie to try and cheer her up. Rita knew that poor girl was going to need a lot of therapy to get over this.

"He's a brave kid," Lee commented.

"He gets that from us," Rita said. Perhaps one day Eli would feel the repercussions of this entire drama, but for now, he seemed fine.

"No more bullets," Lee told her, touching her cheek softly. The others were laughing hard about something in the background.

"No more bullets," she agreed, smiling and kissing him gently. It was time to officially retire for good. They held hands as they watched Barney lift Eli onto his shoulders and run away from Toll, who was chasing them for some reason. Yes indeed, life was finally back to normal.

**The End**

* * *

**If anyone actually read this story, thank you for your time. I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
